


I will let you know your loved

by Royal_Tulipa



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Damian Wayne-centric, Family Fluff, Gen, Mentioned Kate Kane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 14:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21162989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royal_Tulipa/pseuds/Royal_Tulipa
Summary: When Damian first arrived he was still an assassin trained kid but slowly he learned to let go. He wasn't sure before what love means but he is learning.





	I will let you know your loved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iwritewhenever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwritewhenever/gifts), [doc-squash](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=doc-squash).

> Hi hi I'm back with another story this time a fluff with hints of angst. This story was inspired by https://doc-squash.tumblr.com/post/188003201532/damians-family-tree so check their comic!

_The new heir arrived let’s see how he survives._

~*~

It wasn’t long before the night fell upon Gotham and as usual the dark night was here to save us all before the dawn, so we thought. Tonight, it was the arrival of the league of assassins to bring the next heir to its rightful city the name of the heir would be Damian al Ghul. He didn’t know love and or compassion and was trained in such a way as well it was shown through how he does it.

When he first arrived, he wasn’t told he had 3 brothers and 1 sister and worst to him was they weren’t even his fathers but all orphans. It disgusted him that he had to live with them and learn about them. The eldest was Richard Grayson first robin and the so-called golden boy, the second was Jason Todd second robin (who got killed) and the only one who uses guns. Third is Cassandra Cian daughter of lady Shiva and trained killer she was alright; Timothy Drake is just the worst ‘smart robin’ and the and the second golden child.

They weren’t as good as him though he would be forever superior to them since he was the only blood son amongst orphans. When he first arrived, Drake hated him in every way possible while Grayson was more reasonable and at least tried to not get in the way. Todd was so lucky he didn’t live here even Grayson. Todd lived in crime ally while Grayson lived in Blüdhaven aka the dumpster city. Cain lived also still at the manor she was the only one with a murderous background and so he respected her.

And then finally his dad the Batman or Bruce Wayne on a normal day he wasn’t really like a dad he tried to get Damian to be good, but he was trained to be the only best. So, Damian didn’t get out a lot he was mostly grounded for his behaviour. His dad wasn’t happy with him and whished he didn’t kill or anything but still he did because it is easier. But of course, only Todd understood him in that department because he kills himself.

When his dad died at the hands of Darkseid Grayson took over as batman and made Damian robin making him the fourth robin to ever exist. Drake on the other hand became Red Robin and travelled the world believing his ‘father’ is alive but more isn’t known about this. Grayson became understanding and more of a parental figure I’ve ever had in his entire life. When Grayson told him “I love you” Damian wasn’t sure how to respond.

It reminded of how he asked his mum if she loved him, but he never got a clear answer from her probably because she is daughter of the demon. Not supposed to love only to raise him as the next heir to the throne. Things went differently and he ended up here in Gotham.

~*~

The second time when he was told he was loved came of a sign from Cassandra it was their battle, Batman against the league of assassins his grandfather against his father. For this battle there were duos to ensure safety his father with the eldest. Red riding hood and Fanboy and then Damian as robin with Cassandra as black bat.

He knew Lady Shiva was going to be there and he didn’t know how Cassandra would react he was nervous a rare feeling. When the battle arose, everyone had a different area they would cover he and Cassandra have to patrol the mid island so Water District, University District, Robinson Park and Upper East Side.

Fun informing both Ivy and Two-Face about the battle going down in their respective districts each. Ivy wasn’t happy but would help if the plant were to be endangered and Harvey didn’t believe the warnings that fool. Patrolling went on for the longest time until the comm got active “Oracle here league is spotted in Crime Ally, Upper East side and in Old Gotham good luck”. And just before they went to the location Cassandra signed ‘good luck I love you little brother’ and she jumped off leaving a confused Damian behind.

~*~

Todd wasn´t the easiest to work with and it showed through the countless times Damian was paired up with him. Demon brat he was according to Hood and he always called him that. It wasn´t the same it somehow hurt Damian everything he was called he felt a pang in his heart.

It hurts was all he thought was he seriously being hurt by this nickname he couldn’t believe it. But it was awful he didn’t want to be a al Ghul anymore but apparently, he was nothing more so after both Drake and Todd called him demon brat he decided to leave.

He went to where he was told to go to the demon his grandfather it was his only choice it seemed so. He wasn’t happy but he liked it familiar and all that you know so he didn’t mind plus he was under training by his mum again. He was trained hard to get his old self out of the system after all he was an assassin cold and ruthless.

He didn’t hear much of his family until Jason showed up demanding to give up Damian. They never cared why do they care now? After thinking for a long time, he found the answer was demon brat just a nickname. He couldn’t show his face after he realised that one fact, he was embarrassed…since when was that a thing he just realised.

After Jason demanded to get Damian, he just walked to him from his hiding spot. Afterall they where threatening to begin a second war if he wasn’t to be returned. “Damian there you are” Todd told him and picked him up because he could. Before Damian was even aware of what was happening, Jason whispered in his ear “Ya know I think somewhere deep down I love you as a little brother” and then he just leaved the building while still holding Damian.

~*~

Golden boy 2.0 wasn’t any better why was Grayson giving him so much attention!? He obviously was a thread and threads you kill or just torture since Damian doesn’t kill anymore. Drake was so smart and perfect and then you had Damian the aggressive trained assassin they were worlds apart.

Drake obviously disliked him, so Damian did the same he never liked Drake and really, they only were ‘nice’ to each other when Grayson visited, or Pennyworth was around (it was hard to admit but both didn’t want to deal with the butler). Dinners was there always a discussing between the two and even sometimes Todd would join in.

But this one mission this one stupid mission everyone had already other assignments and so he and Drake where put together. Let’s just say they argued over the commons until Oracle shut them off. “Next door is the crate we’re looking for don’t mess this up Robin” Drake had told him while they were avoiding the thugs.

It went all well until Drake began coughing and it wouldn’t stop and eventually, they had to move out. “Robin to Oracle Red Robin got himself ill required pick-up” and before he could deal with the goons his ill brother attracted with coughing up his lungs Oracle responded “batwoman is on her way both of you are retiring for the night”.

Damian could have done it himself but no he had to take care of Drake and his addiction to coffee. Pennyworth was tending to the food for after patrol and his special chicken soup for the asplenia brother of his. “Damian please I won’t bother you if you give me my coffee” Drake was pleading for the past half hour or so.

“For the last time if you hadn’t got ill you would have gotten your coffee” Damian responded before sitting down in the chair next to Tim’s bed in the medical bay. Tim huffed and went silent until Alfred came down with the chicken soup there where two bowls. “Master Tim and master Damian here you go” Drake took the bowl with a smile of relief while Damian just took it.

“You know Damian thanks for stopping me when I got ill it might have gotten worse if you didn’t” it was the weirdest thing Drake said to him all night. “Don’t be a fool I just did the necessary for us” Damian brushed him off but he was caught of guard when Drake told him “I also care about you and I love you, you know” and after that is was silent.

~*~

Damian never knew how his father really felt about him because his father was closed off. Grayson would often tell him he always has done it even to himself but that didn’t make it any better. Damian learned to not expect much of his dad emotionally wise and with those troubles he would call his so-called family members for advice.

Sometimes it was painful not to know what your father thinks about you. It became too much to bear for Damian and he decided to live with Grayson for a while. The call was awkward, but he understood and let Damian live under his roof for a while. Of course, Bruce wasn’t happy, but he didn’t realise Damian needs this he needs someone who isn’t afraid to tell him he did a good job.

“Welcome little D to my humble apartment” was the greeting he received from the man and honestly Damian felt already better. The first day was so weird new surroundings and a messy apartment…messy but cosy. “Hey Richard, can I” Damian didn’t even finish, and he let Damian patrol next to him. Damian loved every second of its Richard was his batman after all.

When finished Richard told him “good job little D you were amazing” and he was so happy it felt right. Damian was living again until his father decided to contact him about when he was returning. His first instincts where to tell his father he doesn’t want to return but he also can’t run away from problems.

“Father in a week I will be back there is one last case me and Richard need to finish” was all he told his dad before hanging up. It was so stressful he didn’t want to go back but maybe it was for the best. He told Richard about it the same evening and Richard looked sad, but he understood because Damian is always welcomed back when needed.

The week went by so fast he was standing in the apartment one more time before he left to meet his father at the manor. Richard drove him and would stay to see if Damian wanted to return or stay. When arrived they both went inside and Richard stayed downstairs and told him his father was in his study.

“Come in Damian” was all he heard before he even knocked on the big sturdy door. “Greetings father I take it the month went well” was all he could say before he was interrupted “Damian why did you leave?” was all Bruce said expecting an answer from his youngest son.

“I did it father because I need emotional support still sometimes” he tell his father and he also immediately regretted telling his father that. “Damian I’m sorry for not giving too much away of my feelings it is hard but I will always love you son” and Damian never cried more in his life than he did in that moment.

~*~

First when you asked him if he was loved he would have said no but nowadays he will tell you yes. They are family and they will stick together.

**Author's Note:**

> And of course I would like to thank iwritewhenever for giving me the courage to post this you will be forever thanked. Anyways you know the drill leave a kudo and let me know what you think! Also if you are interested I have a tumblr @lentejulie you can meet me over there.


End file.
